Various mounting structures and systems are known in the art. These include but are not limited to slatwalls, perforated walls, pegboards, wall tracks, rail panels, racks, rails and the like. For example, a slatwall is adapted to removably support one or more objects, and typically comprises a surface having a plurality of substantially parallel and regularly spaced tracks or grooves therein. The grooves are adapted to receive and retain support members, such as hooks, brackets, or other engagement members. The parallel grooves can run in any desired direction, but it is common for them to run in a horizontal direction. One advantage of a slatwall system is its versatility. It allows a user to position and reposition one or more objects on the slatwall in any desired arrangement.
A device, accessory or other object that is to be supported on a slatwall can be specially built to engage a slatwall. Alternatively, the object can be connected to a separate mount or bracket that is adapted to engage a slatwall.
Slatwalls are used in a multitude of different fields and applications for a variety of purposes. For example, slatwalls are used in retail store shelving and display units. They are also employed in commercial and personal storage systems, wherein any number of hangers, brackets or storage containers can be mounted on a slatwall. Slatwall systems are also used for mounting equipment and accessories in offices, homes, laboratories, workshops and vehicles. Examples of such equipment include but are not limited to electronics such as computers, displays, and input devices; laboratory equipment; and other accessories such as lamps, shelves and containers.
Slatwall mounts and brackets for supporting one or more objects on a slatwall are also known in the art. One type of slatwall bracket is a simple bracket comprising a hook or a flange extending upwardly from a base member. Another support member such as a rod, hook, or shelf may extend outwardly from the base to support one or more objects. Such a bracket is typically installed on a slatwall by inserting the hook or flange into an upwardly extending groove in the slatwall and rotating the bracket towards the slatwall until the base bears against the front surface of the slatwall. The bracket is removed by pulling the base member away from the slatwall and withdrawing the hook or flange from the groove. Such brackets are generally simple in construction and are typically easy to install and remove from the slatwall. However, these simple brackets are generally not suitable where a more secure engagement between the bracket and the slatwall is desired, or where the one or more objects to be supported on the slatwall are particularly heavy.
Another type of slatwall mount is one that is integrally formed with or otherwise fastened to the device or object to be supported on the slatwall. With such a mount, the device or object must be lifted and positioned at the slatwall. The device or object must then be accurately positioned relative the slatwall such that the one or more slatwall engagement members (e.g. hooks, flanges, etc.) on the mount align with and then engage one or more grooves in the slatwall. This installation and alignment procedure can be difficult if the device or object being mounted is sufficiently large that it obscures the installer's view of the engagement member(s) and the individual slatwall grooves. In such a case, the installer may have difficulty positioning the slatwall engagement members of the mount at the desired grooves of the slatwall, and therefore the device may not be installed in the desired location on the slatwall. Similarly, the installation and alignment procedure can also be challenging if the device or object is particularly heavy as the one or more installers may have difficulty accurately positioning the heavy load at the desired slatwall grooves.
In addition, many existing slatwall mounts and brackets are not suited for supporting heavy loads. This may be due to any number of reasons, including insufficient strength and rigidity of the slatwall engagement member(s) or the mount base or housing.
Many existing devices and other objects that are designed for use in combination with a slatwall are constructed with an integrally formed slatwall mount. Other devices that do not have an integrally formed mount may be fastened to a stand-alone mount. In the case where a first mounted device needs to be quickly dismounted and replaced with a second device, a second mount will need to have been already fastened to the second device to allow the second device to be mounted immediately after the dismounting of the first device. The alternative, which is typically much slower, is to dismount the first device, unfasten the mount from the first device, fasten the mount to the second device, and mount the second device on the slatwall. In addition, the provision of a mount for each device may not be an issue where the mounts are relatively inexpensive. However, where the mounts are expensive, whether it be due to the complexity of the mount, the strength and rigidity of the mount, or for whatever other reason, it is not desirable to have a separate mount for every device that may need to be mounted.
Moreover, in certain applications it is desirable that the mount be securely connected to the slatwall to prevent partial or complete disengagement of the mount. For example, a secure engagement may be desirable where the slatwall system is installed in or on a vehicle, or is installed in any other environment that is exposed to vibrations or other movements. A secure engagement may also be desirable where there is a concern that the object could be inadvertently disengaged from the slatwall. For example, this could be the case where the object to be mounted is large, heavy, fragile or expensive. In addition, a secure engagement may be desirable where the object is not to be readily or easily removed from the slatwall by unauthorized persons.
For the foregoing reasons, it can be appreciated that a need exists for slatwall mount that allows for safe, accurate and quick installation and repositioning of a device or other object on a slatwall. A need also exists for a mount that is strong and rigid, and can support heavy loads. There is also a need for a multi-part mount that does not necessitate a complete mount for every device that may be mounted on a slatwall. A further need exists for a slatwall mount that may be securely connected to a slatwall in order to prevent one or both of an inadvertent disengagement and an intentional disengagement by an unauthorized person of the mount from the slatwall.